Muramasa
Muramasa (Katakana:ムラマサ, Kanji:村正, Muramasa) is a legendary weapon smith and shop owner who aids Ryu on his journeys. Muramasa mainly serves as a merchant throughout the new Ninja Gaiden series, however as a relic expert he will also offer free advice on special items and weapons. Appearance Muramasa is a man well into his years, although no one knows his true age, it is estimated to be over 100. He is a small, seemingly feeble old man with a long white beard, and usually walks at a slow pace while using a scabbarded sword as a walking stick, but looks can be deceiving because behind his brittle old appearance is a skilled master swordsman. Personality Muramasa is a kind old man with wisdom built upon his many decades of experience. He is very knowledgeable with relics and weapons of all manner, both ancient and new, from east to west. As a shop owner, he is a hardworking entrepreneur, rarely closing shop, even amidst fiendish monsters roaming the streets. When not working Muramasa is usually asleep due to his old age. History Little is revealed about Muramasa's past. It is known that he may have had a relationship with Obaba during his youthful years. He also has contempt for Shishido Tessai, a craftsman known for making exotic weapons. Muramasa also travelled the world, from lush jungles to snowy regions and even in deep caves, erecting many statues of himself before settling down in Tairon. Once in Tairon, he set up a curio shop, working as an expert on relics, some of which are featured in his shop and as a weapon smith. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden'' Early on during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu Hayabusa is aided by Muramasa via one of his Statues in the Hayabusa Village. But it would be nearly a month later until they would meet face to face in Muramasa's shop located in Tairon's market district. Muramasa would offer items and his weapon smithing services to Ryu, in exchange for Yellow Essences, he also offered rare items in exchange for Golden Scarabs. As events unfolded he informed Ryu Hayabusa of the slot beneath the Dragon Sword's hilt where a dragon eye can be inserted as well as his knowledge of the Dark Dragon Blade. ''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' Taking a break from shopkeeping, Muramasa packed up his gear and headed over to the Hayabusa village to pay respect to the late Kureha. At Kureha's grave the pondered the tragic turn of events before being ambushed by Black Spider Ninjas. But just as the Black Spider were ready to strike, Ryu shows up in the nick of time to dispatch them. In the Hayabusa Village Muramasa decides to set up a temporary shop as Ryu leaves to investigate a portal from which the Black Spider ninjas came. After returning from a portal, Ryu arrives seeking Muramasa's expertise on a mysterious orb he found. Muramasa deciphers it as one of the Dark Dragonstones formed when the Dark Dragon was slain, informing Ryu that if the Dark Dragonstones were to ever be reunited, the Dark Dragon would return and they would all be dead when he destroys the world. From then on Muramasa would aid Ryu by deciphering the Dark Dragonstones as Ryu recovers them, while making a profit on the side from selling items. ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' Six months after the incident with the Dark Dragonstones, Muramasa sets up his new shop in Tokyo, when he is approached by a mysterious woman name Sonia. In his shop Sonia asks Muramasa of Ryu Hayabusa's location, informing her that he did not know the whereabouts of Ryu, she directly tells him it's about the Archfiend. Before more could be said the shop is raided by Black Spider Ninjas, who take Sonia hostage. In the chaos Muramasa is knocked off a ladder and into some boxes filled with merchandise. Muramasa manages to pull himself out after Ryu enters his shop, but he could only tell Ryu he did not know what the commotion was about, only that it concerns the Archfiend. When the Black Spider Ninja Clan's Tengu Brothers kidnap Sanji to lure Ryu into a trap, Momiji defeats them instead, saving Sanji. Unbeknownst to them, a Black Spider Ninja archer was poised to strike when Muramasa cut him in two, saving them. Later on, as fiends are unleashed into the world, Muramasa aware of the events surrounding the Archfiend personally joins the fight against the Black Spider Ninja Clan and the Fiends. Despite his old age, Muramasa is shown to be a master swordsman by dispatching a group of high rank ninjas with no harm to himself using laido cutting each ninja in two places like their head and waist. After the battle Muramasa gives Ryu some words of encouragement and an Omusubi he personally made by binding rice with spiritual energy. Although Muramasa's old legs do not permit him to travel far, he is hopeful the world will be saved as Ryu descends into the pits of hell. ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' Unlike the previous games, Muramasa only plays a minor role in Ninja Gaiden 3, since his shop cannot be visited. During Canna's attack on Tokyo, Ryu runs into Muramasa's shop and encounters him. The shopkeeper is surprised that she is wielding the Dragon Sword since she does not have any Dragon blood, but Ryu informs him that the LOA took some of his blood and the sword to create the Goddess. Muramasa tells Ryu that although Canna has incredible power, her soul is not pure evil, meaning that even if the ninja gets his sword back, he won't be able to finish her. Muramasa is surprised when Ryu tells him that he must try because of his promise to Canna. Before Ryu leaves with Mizuki McCloud, Muramasa tells him to have faith in both the Dragon Sword and himself. Powers and Abilities *'Agility': Muramasa may have a slower pace than that of an average human due to his old age. However, in combat he is surprisingly quick, able to perform lightning fast sword strikes. *'Weapon Smithing': Muramasa's weapon smithing skills are legendary, he is known for smithing some of the world's most powerful weapons. In addition to creating weapons Muramasa can also refine weapons, having the capability of making vast improvements to Ryu's arsenal of weaponry including the Dragon Sword. *'Master Swordsman': Muramasa was an absolute master of the sword and even for his age was able to use Iaijutsu to almost instantly dispatch a considerable number of some of the most elite Black Spider Clan as minimum strikes as possible to the point of cleanly slicing their bodies apart. Appearances in Other Media In Dead or Alive 4, Muramasa appears in Hitomi and Lei Fang's storymode, as they fight over his last cabbage. He also appears in Bass's storymode, where Bass turns his attention to the TV in Muramasa's shop featuring an interview with Tina. After hearing Tina thank everyone except her own father for her becoming wrestling champion and how she had ambitions to become a rock star, Bass in a fit of rage grabs the TV and tosses it as Muramasa unavailingly tries to stop him. In Dead or Alive 5, Muramasa is asked by Ryu to watch over Kasumi until they could get rid of Kasumi's clone. Once Kasumi's clone was killed, Ryu sent a message to Muramasa to tell him that it is safe for Kasumi to leave. Muramasa tells Kasumi the news and Kasumi thanks him for taking care of her and he allows her to leave. In Nioh, another title developed by Team Ninja, the master blacksmith you encounter later in the game, Senji Muramasa, resembles his Ninja Gaiden counterpart. In the mission, “The Trail of the Master”, the protagonist, William, is sent by Muramasa’s granddaughter Senji Tome to find him in a hotspring over run with rogue ninja and Yoka, only to find that he was taking a nap in the back room. The game’s character dictionary mentions that Muramasa title is inherited by the head of the clan, so it’s possible that Nioh’s Muramasa is an ancestor of the Ninja Gaiden version. Trivia *It is hinted in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword that Muramasa had a relationship with Obaba in the past. *In Ninja Gaiden Sigma, using ranged weapons you can hit Muramasa when you visit him in person at his shop. Sometimes he will duck (melee weapons?) but when he is hit he will drop yellow essence. However if you hit him too many times (rumored to be ten times) he will die and you will get a game over screen. *In Ninja Gaiden II, there is mention of a rivalry between Muramasa and another craftsman Shishido. *In Ninja Gaiden 3, Muramasa wears a Lives of the Thousand Gods around his wrist *In Ninja Gaiden 3, during Day 2, in the Deserted City, Rub' al Khali where Ryu climbs a tower, there is a Jukebox playing Muramasa's shop music. Near this jukebox there are various posters for Muramasa's shop with the words "CLOSED" written over it. Gallery MuramasaNGII.jpg|Muramasa CG render from Ninja Gaiden II. CHammer In Shop 0000.jpg|''NG1'': Muramasa's shop References External Links *Dead or Alive Wiki: Muramasa Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Humans